Nuestro amor confuso!
by Coreforest
Summary: Incesto X.X! MikoxLenxRinxKaito? cuadrado amoroso basado en Spice desde las prespectivas de Rin con algunos detalles mas.. No pondre el segundo charecter para que no sepan con quien queda w


Hola Hola es corto pero que mas es creo que AU y l…. bla bla bla

Es algo parecido a Spice pero desde la prespectiva de la Rin y con algunos detalles mas…

Rin: Quieres decir muchos! ¬¬

Len: Vamos len no seas tan dura

Yo: si Rin hazle caso al chico lindo ^^

Rin: ¬¬

Yo: Bueno si te portas bien en toda la historia te compro una nueva aplanadora ^w^

Rin-Len: Encerio *o*

Yo: no! …. Empezemos!...

=^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^._.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^=

Esta historia comienza un día con un no buen clima puesto que estaba lloviendo, en un parque… Para ser exactos debajo de un árbol de cerezos.

Una joven de no mas de 14 años de edad estaba es este, llorando sin cesar, sin preocuparse si se ensuciaba o no su hermoso vestido azul y hacia juego con sus ahora un poco rojos y húmedos ojos. Pero sin importar si estaba llorando aun resaltaba su increíble belleza. Su cabello estaba adherido a su piel lo que provocaba que se viera increíblemente Frágil e indefensa.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y era hora del Crepúsculo, a ella le parecía el suceso más hermoso y todos los días los veía…

Con el. Pero el no estaba con ella ahora, el estaba con otra, ya no le parecía hermoso el crepúsculo solo doloroso.

Se levanto como pudo, el Crepúsculo ya había acabado y ahora regresaría a su casa iba deprisa no quería encontrarse a el y que la viera así de infeliz, tenia que apurarse antes que el llegara, desgraciadamente Vivian en la misma casa…

Iba tan deprisa que se tropezó, pero tan pronto como callo se levanto al menos no se había raspado, siguió así aunque a veces tropezaba pero no caía llego a su casa para su suerte

POV RIN

aun no llegaba el, lo supe porque ninguna luz estaba encendida, desde hace 4 años Vivian solos pero hubo un tiempo que kaito vivía con nosotros era divertido pero ahora ya no, el se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Nuestra casa era de dos pisos abajo estaba la cocina, sala, lavandería, biblioteca y un cuarto de huéspedes. En la planta alta esta otro cuarto de huéspedes donde era la habitación de Kaito, enfrente estaba el cuarto mió y de len que estaban conectados con una puerta interior corrediza, esta era para cuando len dormía conmigo antes de que Miku llegara, cada cuarto tenia un baño cada uno demasiado espacioso.

Me al baño de mi habitación y me quite el vestido y me puse una bata, baje a ponerlo en la lavandería y subí de nuevo para darme un baño, entre a la ducha y Salí 5 min. Después (que rápida yo tardo 20 o.o) me vestí con una bata naranja y fui a cenar mis hermosos chocokrispis con frutiluppis! Y con pepino y leche. Mi favorito y siempre me anima (Waa me dio asco! Y eso que lo invente XD…. Se me antojo) después de comer fui a lavar mi plato y subí las escaleras pero oí que alguien entraban a la casa, me escondí y mire. No es que sea chismosa solo que Len aun no me ha llamado para avisarme que ya llego…

hay miku eres Grandiosa.- dijo Len mi corazón sintió como si fuera oprimido y encogido.

Si, si ya sabia.- dijo arrogante la pelo de moco (sorry fans de miku) y los dos empezaron a reír. Sinceramente no se que le ve es un año mayor que nosotros y…. o ya veo a Len le gustan mas mayores.

Oye Miku….. Me gustas.- dijo sonriéndole después de eso no supe de que hablaron me fui a mi habitación haciendo el menor ruido una vez llegue allá me di cuenta que lloraba

Joder….- susurre y me tire a mi cama. Gracias a Kamichama Karin (seria anime) que pude dormir rápido…. Sentí como me despertaba Len? Pero se veía diferente…

Rin te amo...- dijo y sentí sus labios en mi frente me sonroje y luego en mis labios solo un pequeño roce…

-._.-

Fin de el Capitulo

Lo iba a hacer mas largo pero siempre el primero va Corto *.*

Rin: es que quieres hacer dos 8-)

Yo: No es cierto! /

Len: si es cierto!

Yo: Ten leen y cállate ¬¬ (le da una banana)

Rin: eso es.. eso es!

Yo: Ten Rin ¬¬ (le da un juego completo de listones y una naranja)

Y así termina el capitulo

Que les valla bien y buenas Tardes/Noches y si es de día que madrugadr :S!

Iré a hacer Zumba Matta ne!


End file.
